


Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance

by Fanafi



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Jason Grace - Freeform, M/M, Sex, blowjob, brojob, handjob, jercy - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanafi/pseuds/Fanafi
Summary: The Olympus team are in a cottage in winter and Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, Franck, and Piper went skiing but a snowstorm doesn’t allow them to come back to the cottage where Percy and Jason were chilling. The team who were skiing call Jason and Percy to tell them that they will come back when the storm will end up. So Percy and Jason are alone in a hot cottage for a hot bro sex story.





	Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> There's no romance stuff or yaoi in my fanfiction. I tried to show the real friendship between Jason and Percy and this is why there will be no kisses or hugs. Maybe I will write another fanfiction with only romance.

Percy was watching the snow swirling around outside the car. Everything outside seemed frozen by a sudden freezing cold wind. The trees were all covered by a thin layer of snow and enormous snowflakes were falling from a cloudy grey sky. The car was going through a thick pine forest. Percy felt someone take his hand and turned around to see Annabeth, as he was expecting. 

It’s gonna be fun! With all that snow I’m going to kick your butt! Annabeth said joyfully. 

I would not count on that if I was you, wise girl! Percy said. 

That winter, the "Olympus team" decided to rent a cottage to ski all week. Everyone was very excited. Hazel, Leo, and Frank were talking about a movie they saw earlier while Jason was driving and talking to Piper. Annabeth and Percy were just admiring the beautiful weather outside. Percy kissed Annabeth on the forehead and asked Jason when they were arriving. 

Right now. Jason declared. 

As soon as he said it, the landscape around them changed into something who seemed like a little town surrounded by mountains. Jason parked the car and everyone unloaded from the vehicle with a big « Yeeeeeeeeeey! ». Then, they went to the porch of the principal building, asked for their keys and for the emplacement of their cottage. The director showed them on a map and everyone re-barked on the car. Then, Jason took a little country road going right in the middle of the forest. The car went for 45 minutes on the road to finally end up in front of a magnificent cottage. 

One time again, everyone unloaded from the car, took their suitcase and ran to the edifice. They opened the door with their keys and entered. Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper sprinted to take the biggest room while Franck and Leo took the second biggest. Jason and Percy who had taken the majority of the luggage had been obligated to take the smallest room (who was perfectly fine by the way). Everyone unpacked their suitcase and set their room. Once everybody had finished, they all gathered together around the dining room table. 

Okay, we have 3 hours left before night to ski. Who wants to come? Said Annabeth. 

almost everybody answered « me » except Jason and Percy. 

Actually, I’m kind of tired, I think I'll stay here chilling around. Percy said. 

Actually, me too. Jason added. 

Okay fine. You’ll come tomorrow then. Piper answered. 

Yeah. They both said.

Franck, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo all slipped on their ski suit. 

Bye! hazel said. 

Then she closed the door. 

Percy and Jason looked at each other smiling. 

Yo bro, let’s make a fire in the chimney. I’m cold as fuck. Percy said.

Good idea dude. 

Percy took some wood and put it in the chimney entrance. Jason gives it a little lighting and the wood started to burn.

Then they both sat down on the couch in front of the fire and relaxed. 

Already feel better. said Percy. 

Yeah.

Then, Jason and Percy started to talk for hours. They were talking about girls, sexual experiments and everything boys talk together. They were talking and laughing a lot. Sometimes Jason was showing his ass naked as a joke. Percy often did it too. One time, as they were both asses naked, they touched each other ass while laughing very hard. Percy’s ass and Jason’s ass were mostly similar except for the thin layer of hair between their respective ass crack that was not the same color.

As they were talking, they didn’t notice that a snowstorm was rising outside. It’s only when Leo called to warn them that they won’t come back for the night because it’s was too risky to drive in that weather that they realized it. 

Just try to stay alive. Leo joked before putting the phone down. 

So guess we have the cottage for all night huh? Jason said playfully 

Haha yes. Percy answered laughing. 

I just don’t believe it, I’m living a sexual fantasy with you right now… Jason announced 

What do you mean? Percy asked with a chuckle. 

You know, being alone in a cottage while there is a snowstorm outside bro! Sure you’re not Piper, but, I mean, the situation is dirty. Jason said. 

Hahahaha! You know you’re not the only one who has that kind of fantasy you pervert! Percy said laughing.  
Jason started laughing too. So they both start again to talk boys thing for at least one or two hours as real bro. 

And as they were laughing hard at a joke that Percy made, the Poseidon son trapped is package and gave it a little stroke. 

That conversation got me a little horny dude. Percy joked

Me either. Jason said gripping his package. 

You should have seen Annabeth ass, then you would be horny! Percy said 

I bet. Jason said with a smile on his face. 

Jason noticed the big bulge who was growing in Percy’s pants. Jason too was having a boner but he didn’t hide it. As bros, we don’t mind about those men’s stuff. 

I’m going to burn if I stay in those clothes. Said Jason standing up to remove them. 

I was hoping you say it because I was thinking the same thing about you. Percy said while standing up. 

They wouldn’t admit it if we ask them but one of the reasons they wanted to remove their pants and their t-shirt I that they wanted to see each other. They didn’t want to see each other as gay would but more like best friends would. It was more like a challenge or a competition than a romance thing. Jason removed his shirt letting discover to Percy his powerful abs and chest. Percy did it too and showed his muscles to Jason. 

Not bad jay. 

Not bad yourself bro. 

Then they removed they pants and socks for just end up in boxers. Jason could see very well Percy’s boner growing in his dark blue Calvin Klein. Jason has an erection too and he guessed Percy could see it too. Jason showed his ass naked as a joke and they both let their body fall on the couch. 

Then, they pretended to be looking at the fire meanwhile they were secretly looking at each other body. 

Jason has very pale skin and his black underwear was really creating a contrast on his body. We could see Jason’s enormous bulge and his big manly balls. At first, he seemed to be hairless but some blonde hair was standing on his muscular legs.

Percy was more tanned than Jason and trough his blue underwear, we could see his huge boner. Percy had almost no hair on his body but we could see dark brown hair on his legs and stomach. 

When they finally finished spying each other, Percy put his arm around Jason’s shoulder. 

Yo bro what’s that boner! Percy said touching Jason’s bulge while laughing. 

Haha, stop! Jason said standing up in front of Percy. 

How long is it? Percy asked. 

My dick dude? 

Yeah. Percy answered. 

8 inches. Jason said. 

8 Inches ?! No way we are like the same size! Percy said. 

Bet you lying. Prove it. Jason said. 

Okay, fine unloyal friend! Percy said laughing. 

Then he removed his underwear and gripped his 8-inch dick with one hand. Percy’s dick was full of veins and his pubis was freshly saved. 

Didn’t see that coming do you? Said Percy while approaching Jason. 

I’m not impressed, bro. Jason said with a teasing smile. 

Jason took Percy’s boner with his left hand and his right one pulled out his own pink dick. Jason gave 3 strokes to Perce bulge and dropped it. Then they both started to jerk off their meet on the couch. 

Yo bro, jerk me off and I jerk you. Percy said. 

Jason dick has a soft forest-skin and was one of the perfect dick Percy had ever seen. His dick was more tanned than his very pale body. 

The penis of Percy was darker than his skin and looked like a latino’s dick. Percy had no forest-skin and few veins were visible on it. 

They both took each other dick and let out a big moan. It was feeling so good. Percy and Jason were completely naked and were masturbating together. Percy was so excited by that situation and Jason’s stroke felt so good. 

Perce that what I call a hand job. Jason said moaning. 

Percy laughed and moaned at the same time. 

They continued to jerk off each other during several minutes when Percy said: 

Okay, i need to stop a little because I’m going to cum. 

Fine, me too. Jason said back. 

Percy stands up, went to the pile of log and lean forward to take a log. While leaning, he let discover his pink asshole between his butt. Jason noticed it and it made him hornier than ever. Percy took the log and put it into the fire.

Yo bro, did you ever had a blowjob? said Percy. 

Yeah what you think, I’m dating the daughter of Aphrodite. Jason answered with a wink. 

Really, you had one? 

Yeah! And you? Jason asked 

Hum…. Percy said hesitating. 

What?! you never had a blowjob?! You miss something! Jason declared. 

Yeah, i know but Annabeth is never ready. Percy complained. 

I see. If you want, I can give you one bro. Jason said with a smile. 

Jason gripped Percy’s dick with his two hands and started to suck it. Then, he licked the gland and the balls 

Oh, my Goodness! Percy said moaning loudly. 

Percy felt the tongue of Jason licking his penis. His lips felt so soft. Jason proceeded in few minute and said: 

Your turn bro.

Percy took Jason’s dick but hesitated. 

Just go on bro, I won’t mind if you scratch me with your teeth. 

Then, Percy started. He started by linking with his tongue and gives it a few stroke. After, he took them all in his mouth. He blew Jason during many minutes. 

Yeah, bro! said Jason few times. 

Percy enjoyed sucking and Jason. And when Jason said: 

I’m going to cum! 

he decided to say: 

Let me finish you. 

Then he continued while Jason was getting more and more agitated. Then he felt 9 cum shots in his mouth accompanied by the very loudly moan from Jason. 

Shit bro! Jason moaned. 

Jason’s cum tasted salty in his mouth and had a gelatin texture. Percy swallowed his best bro cum and said: 

No homo. 

Then Jason gripped Percy’s ass. Percy stepped backward confused. 

Yo bro, between male and bros, we can try something new nah? Jason said 

Yeah, i guess. Percy answered. 

Jason gripped Percy’s ass and touched his pink butthole. Percy put himself in a crawling position on the couch with his asshole in evidence. 

Are you sure bro? Jason asked 

yep. Percy said confidently. 

Then Jason licked Percy’s pink asshole. 

I don't know how gays does to always do this. Jason said 

Then Jason tried to insert one finger in Percy’s butt but it was a little hard. He licked again his asshole letting more saliva and inserted a finger. 

Haaaaa! Percy moaned. 

Jason felt Percy’s hot skin all around his finger. He could see perfectly his ass. Percy had a muscular ass and a pink asshole. There was some dark black hair around it. Now that Percy’s butthole was lubricated, it was more easy to play with it. He inserted two fingers and masturbated Percy a little. 

Bro that feels good! said, Percy. 

Jason carried on his job and then Percy said 

Show me your ass dude. 

So Jason put himself in the same position of Percy and said 

Go slow please bro

okay. Percy answered

Percy observed Jason’s ass. His asshole wasn’t pink but more looked like tanned skin. There was some blond hair and noticed that Jason had a very big bubble butt. Percy put some saliva on the entrance and played with it with his tongue and hands. When he felt Jason ready, he slowly put on his two fingers. 

Fuck dude! two fingers already?! Jason moaned 

It’s my revenge because you didn’t make me cum bro. Percy said laughing. 

Just put your dick in it and finish it, bro. Jason said laughing 

Hahahaha. Percy laughed 

Then Percy continued to play with Jason’s asshole and when he saw that it was enough dilated, he stopped and took his erect 8-inch cock and tried to enter Jason’s asshole. He put his dick against Jason’s asshole strongly and suddenly, his cock slid on. Percy could feel all Jason asshole against his dick. It felt so good. 

That so good bro! Jason and Percy said simultaneously. 

Jason’s asshole felt tight at first but fast, it felt perfect. Percy started to slide in and out. Both of the boys moaned. 

Yo bro, there no gay stuff there. Jason said while moaning 

Yeah, just two bros helping each other. said Percy closing his eyes because of pleasure. 

Very soon Percy started to go quicker. He continued like this for a long moment and said. 

I’ll cum dude! 

Shoot it! Jason said laughing. 

Ten seconds later, Percy shot 10 cum shot in Jason’s asshole. 

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa Bro! Percy Screamed. 

Percy removed his un-erect cook from Jason’s butthole and white cum flowed along Jason’s perineum to his balls. They both relaxed a little for some minute. 

Bro that was a good deal. said, Jason 

Yeah, we could do it again later dude. Percy said laughing. 

Yeah. Jason said 

Then they started to cook their dinner in boxer often smacking each other ass and gapping each other dicks. One time, Jason gave a little suck to Percy half erect cock. They were both laughing very hard.

Jercy Bromance


End file.
